Nagra
Nagra is an Orc Shaman who, in addtion to being a healer, also works as a waitress at The Open Arms. Appearance By Orcish standards, Nagra would be considered rather small and slight. Of course, this would make her about the size and shape of an adult male Human, but she seems to miss this point. Smooth featured for an Orc, she has relatively small tusks and wide eyes. Her head is shaved, save for a single long ponytail at the back, while she sports a nose-ring as her only adornment. More to the point, she carries herself with a somewhat atypical demure air that serves to make her seem smaller then she actually is. As a Shaman, Nagra typically wears mail armour and kilts, both for their functionality and their symbolism as being indicative of her role and station. However, when not in battle, she generally prefers to wear dresses, preferably brighter colored and finely tailored ones. This extends to her role as a waitress; she will dress in some colorful outfit to attract attention and customers. This has lead to a degree of competition between her and Kayleene Boganne to see who has the flashier outfit. Personality To say that Nagra is unusual for an Orc would be an understatement. Whereas most Orcish women are rugged, tough and independent, she is demure, petite and, for want of a better term, feminine. Somewhat vain, she acts in an almost exaggerated manner, being prone to giggles and flighty, tending to over exaggerate and even blush when complimented. She likes to be the center of attention, and will often do her best to attract it to her. Conversely, she is not fond of the roughhousing that is so common amongst Orcs of both genders. Despite this, she is still a dedicated healer, more then capable of performing as needed on the battlefield. However, she tends to avoid physical combat wherever possible. Where it is an option, she will try to double-team with a more physical combatant (such as Ko'wai) and heal them from a distance. After all, physical combat is "unladylike". History Like most Orcs of her generation, Nagra was born and raised in an internment camp in Lordaeron. Her early experiences may have gone some way to shaping her unusual persona. With most of the Orcs reduced to lethargy, she may have been more influenced by the humans around her, especially the few human females she saw. As a result, she developed a rather strange image of what was considered "feminine" behavior, based more on human then Orcish traits. Despite this, she was still glad to follow Thrall when he liberated his people and created the new Horde. Furthermore, she was glad of the new opportunities offered to female Orcs through Thrall's reforms, allowing Orc women a greater place in society. Embracing these new opportunities, she followed the path of the shaman, becoming a healer. She hoped that she could help the new Horde by aiding its warriors in battle, while rather selfishly hoping to minimize the risk to herself. Unfortuntely, this attitude did not go over well with other Horde members who she worked with. She was often derided by other Orcs (of both genders) for being weak and cowardly in their eyes, as well as her unusual characteristics. However, she also found an unexpected supporter who admired her for standing up for her beliefs, a Tauren named Kolak Plainstrider. He explained to her about how he wished to promote brotherhood within the Horde, while at the same time supporting diversity amongst its members. Glad for the opportunity, she happily supported his ideas. When Kayleene Boganne set up The Open Arms, Nagra gladly volunteered to help run it. it gave her an opportunity to dress up and "look cute" (as she put it), as well as helping out in a purely noncombatitiive manner. Soon a rivalry of sorts developed between her and Kayleene over who had the nicer dresses, who got more tips and other petty matters. Even with her job at the Tavern, however, she still continued to serve the Horde as a healer. Unfortunately, this commitment claimed her life; Nagra fell in battle during an attack on Hellfire Citadel, along with several other members of the Brotherhood. category:Horde category:Characters category:Orc category:Shaman category:The Brotherhood category:Articles by Darthfish